User blog:Zanywoop/Introduction and MoCs blog
Hello! This will be my official introduction to this wiki, though you may have heard or seen my name somewhere before. You may seen the MoCs blog I dropped more than a year ago, or read my name on Deltastriker's Lemiddus page, or maybe seen me on my native wiki, Custom Hero Factory Wiki. I am mainly known for MoCs such as The Head Hunter, Adonis, or B.H.T.S.. However, I come to you today to begin to build up my universe. I don't post very frequently, and I write even slower, but hopefully y'all will enjoy my ideas when I do post them. I take much inspiration from BTD, Chineselegolas, and many different creators on Brickshelf. I will attempt to point out if there are designs that I have borrowed or was inspired by from other people, but my memory is terrible, so I may forget at times. Do tell me, and I will fix that. Also, tell me where I make basic spelling errors. I never officially learned to type, so basic spelling errors not caught on the site's spellcheck will be prevalent. Now, let's get on with the story and MoCs. Universal Introduction Actually, my universe needs no introduction. My stories all take place in the official canon of bionicle! I know, I'm crazy. Now, so saying, they do not affect the official stories, just exist alongside them. The current story I'm working on, Molten Metal: Static (working title), takes place directly after the great disruption. Considering there are no matoran that aren't primary elements in Metru Nui at the start of the canon story, I figure the Great Disruption was behind it. My story follows Lemiddus, Calcem, four matoran who are destined to win wars for the toa, and a few others, as they partake in a mass exodus of Metru Nui. Later, I'll be tackling the Toa-Dark Hunter War, the interaction between Toa and Glatorian, and the Makuta Manhunt for toa of Magnetism and Iron. Of course, that means all my articles are Canon in Training, any color or gender variations do mean the character is a genetic mutation, and some characters are invincible until they don't appear in the canon anymore. Characters Now, bear in mind, some of these are not MoCs, and never will be. These are just the official characters in this story. Toa and Matoran IMG_1074.JPG|My main character and Self-MoC. This is Lemiddus, toa of magnetism, born with an odd color-scheme. As such, he was 100% convinced he was a po-matoran until the day he became a toa. Now, he's become a recluse in Metru Nui, making almost no friends, for fear his secret would get out. As of the beginning of the story, he has been a toa for 43 years, and has been called to the coliseum by the current turaga. He wears a Kanohi of replication, allowing him to Mimic the power of a kanohi that he can identify in the vicinity. As established in the story, if he is convinced of a masks presence, he can use it's presence, even if he can't see it. IMG_1073.JPG|This is Calcem, Toa of Lightning. She wears a Mask of Psychometry, and is a fighter from the Tren Krom pennisula. Hired alongside Lemiddus and two veterans to guard four matoran on a journey to the Toa Temple. As a person accustomed to knowing all the facts of a situation, she is highly suspicious of the circumstances. IMG_1040.JPG|From left to right: Restia, Oreg, Nidhiki(!), and Kolres IMG_1036.JPG|Restia is a failure of nature. Born a female matoran of fire, she is naturally ostracized. Much of her early life, she was a disgrace to her village. She eventually moved to Metru Nui, and learned to keep her mouth shut, literally. Naturally, she is suspicious of being very specifically picked to go on a voyage, and is fairly certain the boat is actually on the way to Karzahni. She wears a Mask of Courage, claiming it was given to her by Vakama IMG_1038.JPG|Unlike Restia, Kolres had no way of keeping his little mistake quiet. His massive Left hand has very nearly gotten him sent to Karzahni many a time, if he wasn't such a studious worker. He argues if they sent him off, productivity would certainly drop. As such, it proved difficult to get him to the boat. he carries a mask of Master craftsmanship on him at all times, though he prefers people don't know about it. IMG_1035.JPG|Oreg knows he's destined for greatness. He doesn't know why, where, and when they are going on this journey, but it can only further his greatness, and make his legend known. If he had a legend. The best he has is being barred to enter Metru nui because he's a Su-matoran, which'll definitely be a great story to tell matoran after he's a turaga. He wears a Mask of Conjuring (This'll make more sense as a toa). IMG_1039.JPG|Nidhiki is up for an adventure, but why just four? And why is there a scuttling noise aboard? Whenever they make port, he continually tries to find a vendor that will trade his Kualsi for a Volitak IMG_1030.JPG|One of two Veterans hired to ensure the safety of the matoran on the voyage, Jengus is certainly confused. A yellow toa of magnetism? A female ta-matoran? Even as a veteran of dozen's of wars, Jengus doesn't know how to react. He wears a Faxon Nuva, claiming many different stories behind it's origin. His partner Yilks claims he simply tripped over it on a beach. Noimage.jpg|(Paint still drying) Yilks, Toa of Ice, is not the type to ask question. That's what Jengus is for. He wears an Arthron and uses twin Crusher Gauntlets. He and Jengus have survived dozens of wars, and they think know when one is brewing. But even they aren't sure why the Skakdi are going mad, or why bloated rahi are floating in the ocean, or so many victims are appearing on their route. Noimage.jpg|The last Toa is unnamed, a toa of Psionics. She sends Lemiddus and Calcem on their journey, and guides them until they meet with Jengus and Yilks. However, she never appears in physical form, and the only knowledge of her is that she has incredible Psychic abilities and wears a noble akaku. Dark Hunters, Skakdi, and Various Villains IMG_1031.JPG|Quondak is sane. Seriously, stop asking. Just because he carries a crossbow made from the nervous system of another skakdi so he can get access to his innate powers, doesn't mean he's lost it! A member of the Dark hunters, he's been tasked to remove some pesky Matorans. IMG_0991.JPG|Kingbreaker is a dark hunter of Ancient's race, assigned to keep Quondak from killing the matoran outright. He got his name Back from his days in an organization that he refuses to name, where he apparently worked for some just cause. EDIT: Just noticed the paint came off. Please ignore that. 250px-Lurker.jpg|Here's an example of a canon character I can't MoC. Lurker is one of the main villains of this story, first appearing as he was before joining the dark Hunters. Reidak.png|Reidak makes an appearance here as well, in his more intelligent form. I always thought this character was under-explored, as hew as suggested to be intelligent but always just came off as the dumb brute. Noimage.jpg|The mysterious Scuttling noise. It's everywhere. It seems to follow the voyage. What is it? Where is it coming from? Are they all just paranoid? MoCs, extraneous poses, and other projects These are either not official yet, they don't have a character attached to them, they aren't canon, or they just are simply not done yet. IMG_1052.JPG|In-Progress Moc. Also, won't be canon for a while. The leg design is derived from BTD's |Scarla Moc IMG_1058.JPG|Also not canon yet. IMG_1064.JPG|Not Canon yet, but i can disclose information. This is Makabrey, Toa of Sonics. He wears a mask of cloning, which oddly enough, does not appear in any maskmakers record as an actual mask. IMG_1059.JPG|This is not canon yet, however, if you take inferences from the weapons and mask, you may figure out who it is. My entry to Reddkuta's Toa Contest I'll link the gallery page once it's completed. Until then, I'll just post two of the poses. Sajax-Zany 1.JPG|I made a Sajax MoC, with Wildfire Blade. IMG_1093.JPG|Action Pose. Extraneous poses IMG_1029.JPG|This'll be just poses, showing off other weapons and such. IMG_1069.JPG|Calcem's Axe and Shield IMG_1071.JPG|The shield is the oldest model still in my collection. It's been upgraded over the years, and I do mean years, but the basic design, with it's switching shield form, has remained the same IMG_1079.JPG|Wings! Lemiddus, despite his attempts to hide as a Toa of Stone, still took wings as part of his body IMG_1077.JPG|Even his toa tools are wings! As a toa of magnetism, he can levitate off metal surfaces, even the metallic protodermis water surrounding Metru nui, but he uses the wings to glide. IMG_1072.JPG|Final attack pose! Calcem draws in lightning to tense her muscles, making her reverse punch ridiculously strong- and electric I will post more as time goes on, but you can ask anyone on CHFW, I'm slow. As of now, if you want to see my writing abilities, the best place to check would be under my own personal story, Minor Technical Difficulties or under the end of Hero Factory Collab, They Said We Could Be Anything. Cheers and salutations, Zanywoop {Insert Witty Joke Here} (talk) 05:49, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts